general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Clay and Sam Morgan
Port Charles, New York (Sam) | parents = Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis (Sam's biological parents) Cody and Evelyn McCall (Sam's illegal adoptive parents; deceased) | siblings = Stephen Clay (Silas' brother; deceased) Danny McCall (illegal adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis Leo Falconeri (Sam's siblings) | children = Kiki Jerome (Silas' daughter; born 1992; revised to 1993; died 2018) Unnamed child (Silas’ child; born 1992; revised to 1993) Rafe Kovich, Jr. (Silas' nephew/ward; Sam's former foster son) (born 2004; revised to 1997; died 2014) Lila McCall (Sam's daughter; born 2004; stillborn) Hope Morgan (Sam's former foster daughter; born 2004) Danny Morgan (Sam's son; born 2012) Scout Cain (Sam's daughter; born 2017) | grandchildren = | species = }} Dr. Silas Clay and Sam Morgan are fictional characters and a fictional couple on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Casting Silas was portrayed by Michael Easton from May 2013 to August 2015. Easton had previously portrayed Caleb Morley on 's now defunct spinoff Port Charles, on and off, from 2001-03 The role of Samantha McCall was originated by former Baywatch star and Playboy's April 1997 Playmate of the Month, actress Kelly Monaco, who debuted on October 1, 2003. Monaco had previously portrayed Livvie Locke on 's now defunct spinoff Port Charles from 1999-2003 and was also Livvie's double Tess Ramsey from 2002-03. In 2006, Monaco was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in the Outstanding Lead Actress category for her portrayal of Sam. Background When they first met in May 2013, they didn't like each other at all (more on her side). Sam ended their relationship in July 2014 because of Silas' then wife, Nina. The couple went to the 2014 Nurses' Ball together. In 2015, Silas was murdered by Madeline Reeves. Storylines |-|2013= Silas and Sam first met when Sam went to New York to look for Morgan. Silas was working at a hospital there and when Sam first saw him she thought that he was his brother, Stephen who had recently terrorized Sam and people close to her. Silas had a hard time getting her to believe that he actually wasn't Stephen. When Sam finally believed him she told him about his nephew, Rafe who was then her foster son and how his parents had died. A shocked Silas responded coldly. Sam left the hospital shortly thereafter to continue looking for Morgan. Silas eventually shows put ing Port Charles, to which Sam and Rafe react negatively too. Silas also eventually gets custody of Rafe. |-|2014-15= Photo gallery File:SilasandSammeet.png|Silas and Sam meet File:Samsilas1stkiss.png|Silas and Sam's first kiss File:Siamfirstdate1.png|Silas and Sam's first date File:GhSilasSam.jpg|Silas and Sam make love for the first time File:Siam2.jpeg File:Siam14.jpg File:SIAMMakeLove53-2.jpg File:SiamNathan.png|Silas, Sam and Nathan File:Siamdesksex3.png|Desk sex File:Siampostdesksex3.png|Post desk sex File:Samsilas.png|Arriving at The Nurses' Ball 2014 File:Samfalls.png|Sam becomes red carpet road kill File:Ss1.png|Sam and Silas on the red carpet File:Samsilas1.png File:Silassam.png File:SiamDanny.png File:Siam1.png File:Silas-and-sam-try-to-overtake-the-guards.png File:DeliaSamSilasNY.png File:SilasSamkisses.jpg File:Siamiloveyou.png|Silas and Sam kiss after they say 'I love you' File:Siamyourtheonethatilove.png|Silas tells Sam that she is the one that he loves File:Siam5.png|Fight on the hospital roof File:Siambreakup1.jpg|Silas and Sam break up File:Dannyhealth.png File:Dannytests.png Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:McCall family Category:Cassadine family Category:Jerome family Category:General Hospital couples